1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device in a system having first and second control units. The invention also relates to a method for monitoring a controller.
Safety-related controllers (e.g. programmable logic controllers such as Simatic S5-95F) are known in the prior art, but they have only a limited scope of functions and a low processing power. That means that when processing extensive automation tasks, a number of controllers have to be used in order to meet particular safety requirements which are imposed (e.g. requirement class AK3 based on DIN V 19250).
2. Summary of the Invention
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a control device in a system and a method for monitoring a controller, which overcome the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and which meet higher safety requirements (e.g. AK3 based on DIN V 19250) economically.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, in a system having a first control unit and a second control unit for interchanging signals with the first control unit and for monitoring the first control unit, a control device, comprising a comparison module for comparing states of the control units; and a first disconnection component for interchanging signals with the comparison module and for disconnecting the system or machine upon an absence of a trigger pulse from one of the control units.
In the case of the control device according to the invention, the first control unit is complemented by a further, second control unit which monitors the first control unit, permitting the safety requirements of requirement class 3 (AK3) to be met overall without the need to qualify the control device and the peripheral elements in accordance with DIN V 19250.
The first control unit is, by way of example, a module and system controller, particularly for a fuel cell system, which controls the fuel cell system and sequences in a fuel cell module in the fuel cell system. The actual regulation, control and monitoring of the automated process, for example in the fuel cell system, are performed by the first control unit.
The second control unit is provided in order to monitor the first control unit. The two control units advantageously receive identical input signals from the peripheral elements in the system. The second control unit then monitors the processing of the input signals by the first control unit by way of the second control unit processing the input signals in an identical manner.
The respective output signals for the peripheral elements are subsequently ascertained both in the first control unit and in the second control unit in parallel using algorithms for control, regulation and monitoring.
However, these output signals are advantageously sent to the peripheral elements by the first control unit only.
After the output signals have been ascertained, the first control unit advantageously sends up-to-date state information to the second control unit and, if the second control unit is simultaneously being monitored by the first control unit, it also receives the up-to-date state information for the second control unit.
A comparison module which is located in the first control unit, for example, then compares the states of the two control units. It is advantageous if there is such a comparison module in each control unit. If an identity of states is then established during the state comparison, a disconnection component is triggered. When the disconnection component is triggered, it does not disconnect, so that the sequence functions of the controller are maintained.
If the state information items are found to differ from one another after a parameterizable synchronization time, then there is a fault. The comparison module, which interchanges signals with the disconnection component, that is to say is connected to the disconnection component directly or through further modules, then sends no trigger signal to the disconnection component or components. As a result of this, the disconnection component disconnects the system. This is done, for example, by virtue of the disconnection component interrupting the power supply for the controller, and therefore the controller per se, and/or the power supply for elements in the system.
In a fuel cell system, for example, all of the actuators in a zero-current state enter a secure state: hydrogen valves close, pumps switch off and modules in the control device also return to their original configuration as a result of a xe2x80x9cresetxe2x80x9d.
After the output signals have been ascertained in the first and second control units, the state comparison in the first control unit and/or in the second control unit may, if appropriate, also be carried out as frequently as is necessary after individual processing steps.
According to one advantageous embodiment of the invention, the first control unit receives a trigger signal for the disconnection component or components from the second control unit if the second control unit has established identity during the state comparison.
This received trigger signal is forwarded by the first control unit if the state comparison in the first control unit has also produced an identity. The reciprocal monitoring of the two control units in the current monitoring cycle is then terminated and a trigger signal may be sent to the disconnection component or components in order to maintain the control functions further.
The monitoring component may be triggered through digital outputs of a CAN module.
The first and the second control units are advantageously connected to one another and to further elements of the controller through the use of a fieldbus, particularly a CAN bus (Control Area Network bus).
Expediently, the control device has a second disconnection component. Such dual safeguarding ensures that, even if the first disconnection component is faulty, the power supply is interrupted in the absence of triggering, for example.
Advantageously, the first, and if present the second, disconnection component contain a speed controller. A speed controller is particularly inexpensive and is very suitable as a disconnection component.
There is advantageously at least one bus module, particularly a CAN module, which is disposed between the first and/or second control unit and a disconnection component. Such a module converts the trigger pulse from the control unit into a pulse which is suitable for the disconnection component, for example a positive edge. This means that it is not necessary to place the disconnection component directly on the fieldbus, which would entail considerable effort.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a method for monitoring a controller, which comprises processing input signals from peripheral elements identically in first and second control units; ascertaining output signals in parallel for the peripheral elements, in the first and second control units; comparing states of the first control unit and states of the second control unit; sending a trigger signal to a disconnection component only upon identity between the states; and maintaining sequence functions of the controller only if the disconnection component is triggered regularly.
In the inventive method for monitoring a controller, a further, second control unit is used to monitor the first control unit by comparing the states of the control units.
Advantageously, the two control units monitor each other. This redundancy means that the controller is monitored with greater security, because a fault in the second control unit is also identified. When a fieldbus, particularly a CAN bus, is used, CAN modules are advantageously monitored cyclically. In this case, a control unit cyclically requests an output signal, a xe2x80x9csign of lifexe2x80x9d, from the CAN modules. When this output signal arrives, the data bus operating system sends a message to the control program and one or more monitoring components are then triggered, which maintains the control function.
This trigger signal for the monitoring component is transmitted to the monitoring component from the data bus operating system, for example to the CAN data bus driver, through a CAN data bus connection, the CAN data bus and possibly a digital output module, if all of the elements of the aforementioned transmission chain are intact.
In a further fault situation, the transmitters and sensors of the peripheral elements may feed erroneous measured values into the control sequence due to an inadequate voltage supply. In order to prevent this, the method according to the invention advantageously also monitors the voltage of the power supply. If the voltage falls below a voltage limit value, the monitoring components are not triggered and/or a control unit stops operating.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a control device in a system and a method for monitoring a controller, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.